destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luthenraag
Luthenraag is a massive Dwarven city on the island of Luthen, off the eastern shore of Soulreach. Luthenraag, while mostly Dwarven, has open borders for other races and nationalities. However, Luthenraag also has a fairly expensive price, paid by ship and airship captains. This tax paid by the captains is to allow more freedom for refugees and travellers. Being a large city of any kind lends itself to having many differing ideas as to what constitutes a successful and correct civilization. This being the case, the city, while still making use of the old Dwarven caste system, has been undergoing a social revolution, which has been taking a second look at that same caste system, and considering either changing, or, even, throwing it away. These ideas, while not creating great problems, has been causing much social tension. Keep in mind that when we say "not causing great problems", we fully acknowledge how important brawls and fights are to Dwarven society. Luthenraag, along with being somewhat divided socially, is also divided physically. The city has many boroughs and districts that are, in some cases, well defined, and some that are not, at all, well defined. However, generally speaking, the main districts are: the portside district, the receiving district, the residential district, the commercial district, the foundry district, and the bowels. The portside district and the receiving district are both situated next to each other, on the northeast of the island. In speech, they're often referred to as a single district, but are, indeed, two separate districts. They act as the incoming and outgoing channels for water traffic and air traffic, respectively. Upon arrival, a captain must pay a toll for each day they wish to remain docked. While this toll is low, it does add up, and most captains spend less than a week in the city. The residential district is easily the largest surface district, when not counting the previous two as one, located in the center of the city. It, alone, houses about 75,000 people, of which approximately 85% are Dwarven. It's also home to countless taverns, personal workshops and gathering places. The commercial district is, as you could no doubt tell, is home to most of the city's commerce, and is located along the western shore, and is most commonly referred to as "soulside". Hundreds of businesses flourish here, many of which are either professional-grade workshops, marketplaces and investment bureaus. This district also has a branch of the Yirune Royal House of Commerce, whose home location is the Royal City. The foundry district is located along the southern shore, as well as a bit underneath the city. This district mainly deals with raw materials, not just limited to ores and minerals. While the surface doesn't have this problem, the underground section has an elaborate duct system, used to ventilate the countless machines, workspaces and crucibles. The bowels is the district underneath the city that is yet to have been built in. It almost solely consists of vast rooms, held up with massive, reinforced column systems. The bowels is, at the moment, 18 layers deep, with each floor being about 7.5 meters tall. The floors are about 2 meters thick, increasing in thickness as the floors descend. Steel bracing is used for much of the structural integrity, which the Dwarves made sure is quite generous. These spaces, currently, house quite a few criminal organizations and other outlaws.